Grounds for Divorce
by MaroonNightfury31
Summary: His chest expanded as he took another breath, realizing he had been holding it in. The rain whipped against the shack, but he felt the strength of three other people push him to his feet. He really did need them.


**Quick one-shot based on the song "Grounds for Divorce" by Elbow, also used in the Left 4 Dead soundtrack.**

**Left 4 dead (c) Valve**

**Grounds for Divorce (c) Elbow**

* * *

**Grounds for Divorce**

**_Mondays is for drinking_**

**_To the seldom seen kid._**

Nick pushed his head against the door, finally feeling how drained his body felt_. _

**_I've been working on a cocktail called "Grounds for Divorce."_**

The rain, and for all he knew, snow, beat down against the shack he had found. Much too tired to go on. His feet were soaked and his only means of warmth, cloths, were wetter that the ground underneath him.

**_Polishing a compass that I hold in my sleeve._**

He didn't know how they had parted from him, only that they were gone and he didn't know what direction he himself had taken. The rain and ear shattering noise was too much for him at one time, and all he cared about was getting away from it. Getting things quiet.

**_Down comes him on sticks_**

**_But he kicks like a horse._**

Grasping the pistol closer to his chest, the cold metal made his skin crawl. But it was the only thing he had. His legs were weak, but he had to get up. He had to find them again.

**_There's a Chinese cigarette case._**

**_And the rest you can keep._**

**_And the rest you can keep._**

**_And the rest you can keep._**

He pulled the clip from his pocket, praying the water hadn't jammed it, and slid it into his gun. Knowing that every last bullet he had had to count. He had no more, and there would be nothing unless he could find a Safe House.

**_There's a hole in my neighborhood_**

**_Down which of late _**

**_I cannot help but fall._**

"Jesus Christ." He growled under his breath, pushing the door open slightly to see just what he had to deal with. Several were spread across the road, and more would here his shots.

**_There's a hole in my neighborhood_**

**_Down which of late_**

**_I cannot help but fall._**

Closing the door, he listened, waiting for Ellis, for anyone, to come around the corner and help him.

**_Mondays is for drinking_**

**_To the seldom seen kid._**

He had lied to himself. To them. He didn't want to be alone like this. He wanted to be with them. He wanted the security of knowing someone was watching his back, and that that someone wasn't going to rip it off his body.

**_There's this whispering of Jokers_**

**_Doing "Flesh by the Pound"_**

**_To a chorus of supporters_**

**_From the little town halls._**

Zombies began to shriek as the rain picked up. They had no conscious means of saving themselves from the driving weather, but they knew it would impair their vision against anything that they wanted to find for themselved. Several began to walk toward the shack, leaning against its boards with their back turned to the sky.

**_There'll be twisted karaoke_**

**_At the Aniseed Lounge_**

**_And I'll bring you further roses_**

**_But it does you no good_**

**_And it does me no good_**

**_And it does you no good._**

A Chargers distinct mumbling began to play, seeking out any hidden treasures that could be hiding in the rain. His big heavy feet splashed loudly in puddles, telling Nick that he didn't have long before his scent was washed around by the rain.

**_There's a hole in my neighborhood_**

**_Down which of late_**

**_I cannot help but fall._**

He held his breath, hearing the rain let up and the feet become louder. The garbled nonsense was replaced by a snort and shuffling of bodies being moved.

**_There's a hole in my neighborhood_**

**_Down which of late_**

**_I cannot help but fall._**

A curious hand rubbed against the door Nick was leaning against, and his entire body tensed as the Charger leaned against it as well, trying to figure out out how to get it open. The excited snort turned away from him, turning to a bellow that drifted quickly away. Heavy feet splashed through the puddles again as Nick sat up, listening for it to come back.

"Woah, shit, look out!"

Several gunshots let loose and the Charger growled distantly in pain. Nick gripped the door handle, his hair falling into his eyes.

"Nick! Where are ya buddie!"

**_Someday we'll be drinking_**

**_With the seldom seen kid_.**

His chest expanded as he took another breath, realizing he had been holding it in. The rain whipped against the shack, but he felt the strength of three other people push him to his feet. He really did need them.

* * *

**This is my first Lyirc One-shot, and I'm actually kinda happy with it. :D**


End file.
